


Shock

by Gabberwocky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, VIKTOR IS INSECURE, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: If you notice, for a second or two after Yuuri makes his request of eating more pork cutlet bowls with Viktor if his wins, Viktor looks a little shocked. Introspective piece on why I think that is.





	

Viktor was shocked. 

The boy had said it so simply, but firmly, as if it was the greatest thing in the universe. 

“I want to eat more pork cutlet bowls with you!”

Of all the things to ask for, Viktor was not expecting that to fall out of Yuuri’s mouth. 

Ever since he had made it big, no one wanted to spend time with Viktor Nikiforov. Just Viktor, he meant. Sure, people love Viktor Nikiforov, Ice Skater Extraordinaire, or Viktor Nikiforov, wooer of women’s (and some men’s) hearts. 

No one wanted just plain Viktor. 

At least, not until Yuuri Katsuki came along and proclaimed that all he wanted out of his winning was a chance to spend more time with Viktor. 

The idea shocked him, now. He wondered if he even knew who plain old Viktor was anymore. 

Dorky? Probably. Cocky? No, not at all. That was for show. Caring? He liked to think so. Innocent? Honestly, for all his heartthrob appeal, Viktor had never been with anyone. So, maybe? 

He needed to sit down for this. 

* * *

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, happening upon the Russian man in the hall. “Are you alright?”

“Yuuri… today, at the rink, when you said you wanted to eat pork cutlet bowls and spend time together… who did you want to do that with?”

Yuuri gave him a concerned look. “Viktor?”

“Who? Did you want to spend time with Viktor, the Ice Skater? Viktor the Heartthrob? Viktor, the Playboy? Who did you want to spend your time with?” By the end of his short rant, Viktor’s hands were flying around his head, occasionally stopping to grab at his hair. “There are so many versions of Viktor… which one do you want?”

Yuuri was shocked. He never realized how much all those cameras all the time affected the young man. 

“I want Viktor… just Viktor.” Yuuri responded, carefully taking Viktor’s hands in his own. “Any Viktor you can give me. I want to know them all, especially the plain old Viktor.”

Viktor smiled wetly. “I don’t think I know who plain old Viktor is anymore.” 

“Then we’ll find him. Together, ok?” 

“Ok.”


End file.
